The Decaying of a Million Roses
by PitchBlackGuardian
Summary: When Darth Maul is finally able to reveal himself to the Jedi on Naboo, the battle takes a very interesting turn that might change his future drastically, and will reveal many secrets.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Wipe them out. All of them"._

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as these words rang through his ears. These simple words had announced the return of the Sith.  
The definite destruction, the obliteration of the Jedi had been determined with them. Where light once reigned, Darkness would dominate, swallowing all in its shadows as its might spread throughout the galaxy. Eighteen years had he waited for this very moment, the moment he would finally put his skills to use for a higher cause, for them to at last seize what was truthfully theirs. Blood had been shed, and much had been sacrificed in trade for their revival.

He had happily complied as the order had been given at last, the waiting was over. The destruction of the two Jedi was welcomed by him, desired even. To have two worthy opponents at last ; Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi Wan Kenobi. The Padawan would be no match for him, the master was what intrigued him. Although the task was deemed simple in his opinion, he knew it was unwise to underestimate them beforehand. Therefore he had to be fully prepared, this _scum_ was not to be trusted, this would not fail. No matter what the costs might be, he would succeed.

The confrontation would take place tomorrow morning, his master already knew exactly what their aims were, enabling him to predict where they would go to, what they would to, and who they would take with them. The Jedi would not stand a _single _chance against the dark lords.

_The Sith would finally rise again. _


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The moon's vibrant light illuminated the now deserted halls of the Naboo palace in Theed.  
The Droids had set off to pursue the Gungans, heading for their hidden underwater city.  
This newly found silence enabled the Sith Apprentice to relax and meditate. The Zabrak breathed with slow steady inhales, and quiet exhales.  
Golden obs shot though the empty and dark room, his enhanced eyes capable of recognizing every single detail of the room present.  
The Sith needed a strategy, a way- a plan, a confirmation for the master that he would not fail him, not even a single second.  
Maul rolled from his sitting position into a Bantha-riding stance learnt from the Teräs Käsi method.  
He placed his lightsaber on the empty and unused desk using the Force, and waited.  
If he were to defeat the two Jedi he would need more than one simple trick, he would have to catch them off guard, surprise them and end them.

He rose his now unarmed hand up near his face, for his senses told him it were to hit him any second now.  
As his ears sharpened he could tune in to any sound an ordinary person would not be able to even detect with machinery.  
After three seconds passed he had found that which he had been anticipating.  
Within a mere split-second he had brought his hand behind his head, clasping the thin metal pin between his index and middle finger.  
Maul knew it had to come any time now, _he _had programmed it to do so.  
The Neimoidians had made several attempts to kill him so far, and yet his master had not allowed him to end them yet.  
It was not of importance now- and besides it was a perfect way to keep him alert. Maul could now sense the traps whenever they were to be activated.  
It was time for the Sith to reprogram it himself, it was becoming a bit predictable. He preferred something a bit more- _surprising._

With that minor thought sliding of his mind, he exited the room to see to some preparations that were to be made for the Jedi´s _welcoming._

* * *

"Master, I sense a dark presence. Inside that building."

Obi-Wan's voice brought Qui-Gon's focussed mind back to the reality of their situation.  
As the older Jedi opened his eyes, he was faced with two curious gazes fixated upon him:  
_One was trying to comprehend the Jedi Master's current activity, while the other pleaded for his attention._

"So you have noticed it as well".

Qui-Gon's stern but calm voice rang in the empty hall of he Nubian Cruiser, his true concern masked behind his stoic demeanor.

"Could it be the same warrior we encountered on Tatooine?"

Obi wan had taken a seat now, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes tried to find a single emotion on his masters face or body language that could betray his true thoughts.  
There were none to be found, for he scrunched his nose in that particular way he always did when facing a situation he could not grasp.

"Exactly my thoughts. If it is so, then I am afraid he is after much more than just the Queen Obi-Wan.  
I fear he might have sensed Anakin's high medi-chlorian level. He could be after the boy as well".

Qui-Gon could see the small twinge of fright enter the boy's face, to which he responded with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"There is nothing to be frightened of, Obi-wan and I will not let anything happen to you."  
The tense muscles in the boys shoulder relaxed a bit at hearing these words.

"But Qui-Gon sir, what if he is stronger?" Kenobi turned his gaze towards Qui-Gon as well as he boy spoke his fear,  
as if to show the Jedi Master he had the same question.

The Jedi did not falter however, where there was insecurity, Failure was possible.  
In a situation as dire as this one, there was no room for mistakes or failure.

"The Force will be with us Anakin, there will be no need to worry". Qui-Gon shot a quick glare towards Obi-Wan,  
whom seemed to be unable to shake the concern from his mind just yet.

He would have to talk to him personally.

"Anakin, I would like you to go check on Padme fo a moment, I need her to take a look at something in a bit. Can you do that for me?"  
The former slave nodded at this, excitement appearing on his previously sad face before running off.  
The look the younger man gave him said enough, and Qui-Gon showed a hint of a smile towards the padawan.

"It will be fine Obi-Wan, channel your concerns in the Force".  
Once more the Jedi Master wound himself remaining completely composed and his mind cleansed of any type of worry.

"I understand master, but what if it will not be fine? I have a really, really bad feeling about this. We don't know what we are up against-,to who we are up against!  
The warrior on Tattooine did not say 'fine'to me!"

Obi wan was clearly getting more and more angered, something that disgruntled Qui-Gon.  
The sarcasm which was clearly displayed in the other's words, as well as the closed body language he was displaying, were unsettling to the Jedi Master.  
His padawan had never acted like this, so frightened in the face of an enemy. Of all people, Kenobi usually knew how to compose himself.

"Keep your mind calm, and clear your head from worries, and most importantly from anger. You will be fine". Obi wan did not calm down upon hearing the words, if not he grew more uneasy.

"I will meditate on this".

The young padawan muttered angrily, leaving the older man to contemplate this situation on his own.  
He understood the two's fears, believing to have come face to face with a creature that was supposedly extinct.  
But their faith in the Jedi was more important than ever now. It was time to prepare some tactics before rushing into this battle- for they might not come out of it alive.  
It was going to be a difficult night for Obi-Wan and Anakin. As Qui-Gon meditated, he sought out the darkness he felt coming from the palace, and it showed him nothing good.

He would have to rely on his own skills, and perhaps do something he had pledged to never use. . .

* * *

With Darth Sidious currently present of Coruscant, Maul was the only creature on Naboo capable of utilizing his brain.  
The Neimoidians were imbeciles in the Sith's eyes, and he would prefer to destroy them than tolerate them any further.  
Unfortunately his mission did not require their deaths yet. Silently the young Zabrakian sat in his room, eyes once more shut as he meditated on the two Jedi,  
and the presence so inexplicable dark. It caused a smirk to appear on his face. It must be _the _boy, the one Sidious had been so exited over.  
He had spoken highly of the child, albeit he had never met him before, Maul felt a certain jealousy towards him.  
Sidious had often mentioned that the child was more powerful than his current apprentice, but he never showed this rage to his master.  
If necessary, or if his position were to be threatened immediately, he would be left with two viable options: Killing the child, or ending his life.  
And one of them was not going to happen in his life time preferably.

The Zabrak shook his head as he tried to throw these thoughts from his head before letting them escalate into something forbidden by his master.  
He would end his life if Sidious desired- yet he would not easily let his life be abandoned by a mere child. Be he the chosen one or not, Maul would participate in the war, and in the order.  
The Sith jumped up to his feet, grabbing his dual-bladed lightsaber with the Force, as well as his cloak.

_It was time. And they would have no idea what was about to unleash itself upon them._


End file.
